


Pretty in Pink Lace

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Fingering, Liam lost a bet and has to wear lacy panties, M/M, Top Theo, lacy underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo is unprepared for what Liam is wearing beneath his clothes.





	Pretty in Pink Lace

 

Theo pushes open the door to the unused art room and sighs heavily through his nose at the sight before him. Of course, this is where Liam has been most of the day. The beta is fast asleep in the middle of the darkened classroom, head tipped forward onto a desk and body slouching precariously on an art stool. Theo shakes his head at the sound of soft snores drifting through the air and fishes his phone from his pocket. He unlocks it with a swipe of his thumb, pulls up his text messages with Mason and types out a quick text.

 **Sent: 12:09**  Found him.

 **Received: 12:10**  Oh Good!

 **Received: 12:10**  He’s not answering me

 **Received: 12:10**  I think he’s still mad at me… For Reasons…

 **Received: 12:11** Can you tell him that he doesn’t have to do it all day…And that I put some normal ones in his locker??

Theo rolls his eyes at the multitude of vague texts, he usually doesn't understand what Mason is talking about, and this is no different. He sends a quick reply saying  _he will_  then slips his phone back into his pocket. His stomach growls hungrily and a renewed sense of irritation towards Liam and his friends fills him. Theo should be in the cafeteria attempting to eat whatever the lunch ladies had scrounged up for the day, but instead, he’s playing  _find the werewolf._  Theo flicks the switch next to the door, the lights overhead buzz to life washing the room in pale-blue halogen light. He starts towards the middle of the room, eyes drifting around to stare curiously at the stacks of dusty boxes lined against the brick walls and art supplies settled onto high shelves.

Theo doesn’t know how Liam can sleep in here so soundly with all of the irritating smells settled into the space; It smells like dust and the chemicals used in paint. He turns his attention back to where Liam is slumped over the desk, head resting on the false wood, and pauses halfway to the werewolf, eyes narrowing at the strip of skin showing between the rucked-up shirt Liam’s wearing and his jeans. There’s lace peeking just out of the top of Liam’s waistband; it’s delicate and pale pink, the color complimenting Liam’s skin tone perfectly.

Theo takes a step closer towards the sleeping beta. There’s no way Liam is wearing what Theo  _thinks_  he’s wearing. That would be ridiculous, _right?_ Liam’s not the type to just go around wearing a woman’s lacy underwear, and yet…

He reaches out slowly, breath freezing in his lungs as he runs the tip of his finger over the slip of lace and warm skin. The feeling of the fabric is a strange contrast to the softness of Liam’s back. Theo trails the pads of his fingertips between the two over and over until Liam grumbles in his sleep at the touch, body shifting as he verges on consciousness.

“Theo,” Liam murmurs sleepily lifting his head and Theo jerks his hand away like the warm heat of Liam’s body has suddenly turned to fire. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s lunchtime,” Theo tells him, mouth dry and hand burning as he slips it into the pocket of his leather jacket, he doesn't know if it's for his own protection or Liam's. 

“Oh,” Liam tilts his head to the side and blinks several times like he’s trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. “Are you okay, your face is kind of red.”

“I’m fine,” Theo tells him quickly.

Theo opens and closes his mouth several times before just deciding to spit it out. “Are you wearing lacy underwear, Liam?”

Liam groans and drops his head back onto the desk with a resounding thud. “Fucking Mason,” He curses beneath his breath, the sharp scent of embarrassment rolling from Liam’s body. “I, it was a dare, okay? I lost a bet with Corey and Mason and they dared me to wear them all day.”

Suddenly, Mason’s vague text messages make much more sense. Theo's mind plays over Mason’s last text particularly. Mason must have meant he has a pair of regular underwear in the locker for Liam.

 “What are you doing in here,” Theo asks choosing to ignore his sudden enlightenment for the time being. 

“Sleeping,” Liam says rubbing a hand over his face. “And avoiding both Mason and Corey.”

Theo nods. “Because of the whole”—He waves a hand around vaguely— “thing.”

“Yes, because of that,” Liam mumbles turning back around in his seat and ducking his head down low.

Theo can still see the tips of Liam’s ear and how red the skin is from where they’re peeking through Liam’s hair. Theo hums noncommittedly, his eyes traveling from Liam’s head down the curved line of his spine to that uncovered patch of skin. He licks his lips and forces himself to pull his gaze away from the exposed flesh.

“I have to wear these stupid things for the rest of the day,” Liam sighs and lifts his head to stare imploringly at Theo. “Please, don’t make this harder for me.”

Theo nods twice and takes a step back. He wants to tell Liam the same thing. He swallows thickly. “Yeah, sure.”

He debates with himself over whether or not to tell Liam that Mason said he could change, but there’s a part of him that likes knowing Liam’s in lacy underwear and that part of him refuses to let him open his mouth. Theo shakes his head, he should probably stay away from Liam for the rest of the day so he doesn’t do something stupid like push the little werewolf against a door and drop to his knees.

“Where are you going,” Liam asks when Theo turns towards the door intent on leaving at once as his mind stumbles through countless dirty scenarios.

“Lunch is almost over and I’m hungry,” He says coolly, neither admission is a lie. Lunch _is_ nearly over, and Theo _is_ hungry, just not for food anymore. “Mason asked me to help find you and, look, I found you, safe and sound wearing lacy panties.”

Theo watches in fascination as Liam’s cheeks burn a bright red, the color spreading slowly down the werewolf’s neck and disappearing beneath his shirt. Theo wants to follow the path of the flushed skin with his tongue.

“You said you wouldn’t make this harder for me,” Liam whines.

Theo shrugs, his lips quirking up into a smile. “I lied, Littlewolf.”

Liam flips him off. “You can leave now, I’m just going to go back to sleep and pretend none of this is happening.”

“Wanna go home,” Theo asks before he can stop himself. He fights back the urge to wince at his own words because being alone with Liam is the last thing he needs right now. Theo isn’t sure when he became such a glutton for self-sabotage.

“What?”

“Home,” Theo repeats like Liam’s stupid, hooking his thumb at the door behind him. “Do you want to go there? I mean, you’re already skipping class and I am no longer in the mood to be around a bunch of hormone-addled teenagers.”

“You’re a hormone-addled teenager too, Theo,” Liam says, head tilting to the side. His expression is uncharacteristically inscrutable.

“I didn’t ask for your diagnosis, I asked if you wanted to go home, Liam.”

Liam glances around the dusty art room and nods once. “Yeah,” He says slowly turning back to Theo with dark eyes. “Okay.”

\---

Theo frowns as he glances through the contents of the fridge and finds nothing that’s remotely edible for dinner. He still has some money left over from his last paycheck and while he would rather sequester it away for a future apartment he would also very much like to eat something today. He releases the fridge door, lets it swing closed, then turns on heel to march out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Liam’s probably still asleep. He’d gone to his room as soon as they slipped into the house only bothering to call a quick “I’m going to bed” over his shoulder before disappearing up the stairs and leaving Theo to his own—dirty—thoughts. Theo briefly entertains the thought of just leaving the house without telling Liam, but the frustrating little beta will definitely whine if Theo gets food without him.

He doesn’t bother knocking when he finally reaches Liam’s room, he would hear it if Liam was up to something. He presses the door open without pause.

“H—” He freezes, mouth clicking shut and throat going impossibly dry.

 Liam is shirtless on the bed, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted as he breathes. The werewolf’s jeans are riding low on his waist, leaving the sharp cut of his V on perfect display. There’s a trail of dark hair running down from Liam’s belly button, it disappears beneath the stretch of pale-pink lace and Theo’s fingers ache to trace it.

A sleep-soft moan slips through Liam’s plush lips, his hips rolling ever so slightly as he shifts in his sleep and Theo has had enough.

“Fuck,” He breathes, squeezing his eyes closed and stepping right back out the door. He closes it with a louder snap than he means to and rests his forehead against it. Sucking in a shaky breath he places both palms against the dark wood on either side of his head and exhales slowly as he searches for some semblance of self-control.

_Why is Liam still wearing the fucking panties? It’s not like Mason or Corey will know he took them off._

“Fucking, Liam,” He growls into the wood and then jerks in surprise when the door opens to reveal Liam standing there in the doorway, a sleepy pout tugging at his lips as he runs his hand through his hair.

“What did I do,” Liam asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

Theo makes a choking noise as his eyes immediately fall to the waistline of Liam’s jeans which have ridden even lower.

“Theo,” Liam says questioningly and Theo’s eyes dart back up to Liam’s face just in time to witness Liam pull his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.

“You,” Theo grounds out finally having enough. “Are a fucking tease, Dunbar.”

Liam’s bottom lip slips through his teeth, he blinks twice at Theo. “I—What?”

Theo reaches out, his fingers plucking at the band of the underwear and snapping it against Liam’s skin making the beta hiss in surprise and jerk back a few steps into his room. “You and those fucking panties have been driving me crazy _all day long_.”

Liam glances down at himself and then back up at Theo. “What,” He squeaks out again, eyes going wide.

“I said, that you are a fucking tease.” He growls stalking towards Liam like a predator. He’s been so good all day today, but there is only so much he can take before he finally snaps.

“Do you have any idea how hard it’s been to keep my hands off of you when all I’ve wanted to do today is pull these off,” Theo slips a finger beneath the waistband of the lacy underwear, his voice going low and gravelly as he leans in close to Liam’s ear. “ _With my teeth.”_

Liam shudders, breath stuttering in his chest. Theo is hit by the sharp scent of arousal and he’s delighted to find that for once today it isn’t his own assaulting his nose. Theo pulls back just enough to get a good look at Liam’s face. His cheeks are the same enticing shade of pink as the underwear, his pupils slowly eating away at the stormy blue of his eyes. Theo can hear the rapid cadence of Liam’s heart thrumming within the cage of Liam’s chest. The little werewolf is just as nervous and aroused as Theo is.

“Do it, then,” Liam whispers as he stares up at Theo, his fingers hooking into Theo’s shirt and pulling him close again so that their lips are nearly brushing. “Pull them off with your teeth, Theo.”

Theo growls deep in his throat and catches Liam’s lips with his own. The werewolf’s mouth is sweet like the candy Theo knows he stashes in his bedside drawer; Theo isn’t a fan of sweet things, but he could spend forever devouring the sugary taste of Liam’s tongue.

Liam pulls back, breath panting hotly against Theo’s lips. “Fuck,” He says like it encompasses everything he’s feeling, and Theo agrees with the sentiment wholeheartedly when Liam leans even closer allowing Theo to feel just how hard he is.

Theo presses his mouth wetly to the edge of Liam’s jaw, tongue swiping over the skin as he makes his way down Liam’s neck, sucking bruise after bruise into the stubbled flesh. Hands travel up his shirt as he pushes Liam back towards the bed, nails dragging across the planes of his back and digging in deep when Theo bites at the thick tendon in Liam’s neck.

“You smelled aroused earlier,” Liam murmurs falling back onto the bed and staring up at Theo with half-lidded eyes. “It’s why I’ve been hiding in my room. I could barely breathe on the way home, you smelled so good and I… _I wanted_.”

Theo stills at the admission. “What did you want, Liam,” He asks as he stands at the foot of the bed, eyes riveted to Liam.

“You,” Liam breathes out.

Theo bites back a groan at both the confession and the lovely picture Liam makes with his dark hair splayed across the white pillows and his jeans dangerously low on his hips. Liam bites down on his bottom lip, his hands moving to the front of his jeans where there is an obvious bulge pressing up against the zipper. Theo watches with bated breath as Liam presses down on it, his hips rocking up into his hand in search of friction.

“Theo,” Liam says his name like a prayer as he thumbs open the button of his pants, the zipper sliding down achingly slow to reveal the hard line of Liam’s cock within the delicate lace.

Theo sucks in a steadying breath, eyes falling closed for the briefest of moments before snapping open again at the sound of Liam’s breathy moan. Theo’s eyes fall at once to where Liam’s hand is rubbing slow circles against the head of his cock through the underwear, staining the pale fabric with precum.

Theo ends up ripping his shirt when he hurries to pull it over his head. Liam snorts out a laugh that cracks at the end when he rubs harder at the head of his cock. Theo unbuttons his own jeans and steps out of them before crawling all the way up to where Liam is laying. He hovers over the beta, mouth tantalizingly close to Liam’s and whispers: “Sorry, my underwear isn’t as fancy as yours are.”

Liam rolls his eyes, his hands trailing up Theo’s stomach and around his shoulders to rest on the back of Theo’s neck to pull him down even closer. “Better take them off then,” Liam hums against his lips.

“You first,” Theo says with a smirk as he slides back down Liam’s body, mouth ghosting along Liam’s hot skin until his lips touch the unfamiliar texture of the lace. He scrapes his teeth just above the band but makes no move to pull it from Liam’s body. Theo kisses the flat of Liam’s stomach and slides down even farther, settling himself comfortably between Liam’s spread legs, his hands running up Liam’s thighs then down around to his ass. He squeezes, fingers digging into the firm globes, Liam grinds down into the feeling of his hands.

Theo blows over the wet spot on the front of Liam’s lacy underwear and Liam stills, thighs going tense as he stares down at Theo. The chimera holds his eyes as he leans forward to lick at the stain of precum, tongue laving at the lace-covered head of Liam’s cock.

 “Fuck,” Liam groans, head falling back and hands coming down to tangle into the strands of Theo’s hair. His thighs tremble when Theo opens his mouth, knocking into Theo’s shoulders as he wraps his lips around Liam’s cock through the fabric. “Theo, please.”

Theo hums and Liam jerks beneath him, fingers tightening in Theo’s hair. Theo grins against Liam’s cock, thoroughly enjoying himself as Liam shivers beneath him. “Do you need something, Littlewolf?”

“You know I do,” Liam growls down at him disentangling his fingers from Theo’s hair so he can push himself up onto his elbows and glares at Theo.

Theo squeezes Liam’s ass one more time then slides his hands out from beneath Liam to push himself up as well.

“Tell me anyway,” Theo says as he trails his hands over the front of the lace, fingers sliding beneath the strap and tugging it slowly down revealing more and more of Liam’s happy trail. “What do you want, Liam? What do you _need_?”

“I _want_ your mouth on me,” Liam says, his voice is low and demanding as he reaches out with one hand to trace the seam of Theo’s lips. Liam presses down on the bottom one roughly and Theo lets his mouth fall open so that Liam can slip his finger inside. Theo curls his tongue around the digit, it tastes the way Liam smells; like salt and lust and something uniquely Liam that Theo doesn’t have a name for other than _mine._

“I _need_ ,” Liam continues slowly, pressing his finger further into Theo’s mouth and then pulling it out until the pad of his finger is resting on the set of Theo’s bottom teeth. “You to fuck me.”

Liam presses two fingers back into Theo’s mouth and Theo moans around them desperately. He’s left bereft when Liam finally pulls away and crawls across the bed to rummage through his nightstand. There’s a tiny noise of triumph from Liam and then the little werewolf is settling back down on the bed, a come hither look in his eyes and an inviting twist to his mouth.

Theo’s heart stutters at the look. He wonders if Liam realizes how very gone on him Theo is; he also wonders if he should worry about how unconcerned that thought makes him feel.

“Are you just going to stare at me,” Liam asks.

“Maybe,” Theo murmurs back. “You’re pretty in pink lace.”

Liam snorts out a disbelieving laugh. “Well if you’re not going to touch me then I’ll just do it myself,” He teases, one hand moving down his abdomen towards his straining cock.

Theo smacks Liam’s hand away. “Impatient little shit.”

Theo hooks his fingers back into the waistband of the underwear and tugs them down, running his hands down Liam’s legs as they go. Liam lifts up to help get them off and when he falls back against the mattress he spreads his legs for Theo and holds out a small tube of something clear.

Theo takes it, the scent of peppermint and cum hanging heavily around the nearly empty tube of peppermint flavored lube. He raises a brow at Liam who flushes beneath his gaze.

“I’m impressed, Littlewolf,” Theo tells him, voice low as he uncaps the tube and dribbles the clear liquid over his fingers. He slides his hand down Liam’s cock, his fingers leaving a shiny trail of lube and precum in their wake as he makes his way to Liam’s waiting hole. He rubs his thumb across the tight opening, back and forth, pressing hard with each swipe until Liam is whining, his hips undulating.

He presses the tip of his thumb through the tight ring of muscles and tugs down, eyes enraptured as he slowly pulls Liam open. Replacing his thumb with his forefinger he pushes in deeper, Liam’s hole closing tightly around the digit as he carefully pumps it in and out of the werewolf. He crooks his finger, the pad of it brushes against the tight little knot of Liam’s prostate causing the werewolf to let out a surprised moan. Liam’s hands flutter at his sides like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

“Theo,” He says a little helplessly when Theo presses in again harder, making sure to hit his prostate with every inward thrust. Liam twists his fingers into the sheet beneath them, the fabric stretching tightly.

Theo slips a second finger alongside the first, he scissors them slowly, taking his time to drive Liam wild. There’s a ripping sound as Liam tears the sheets bunched up in his hand.

“Theo,” He whines out again, eyes flickering like warm honey. “Theo, _please_.”

Theo’s hands shake as he pulls his fingers away. There is no way Theo is going to survive Liam, not with the way the werewolf begs. He fumbles the bottle of lube, his slick fingers sliding along the plastic as he tries to pour more onto his fingers to coat his dick. He grips himself at the base of his cock and lines his dark pink head up with the fluttering opening of Liam’s ass. His precum smears along the tight ring of muscles as he presses in, inch by inch of him disappearing inside of Liam’s addictive heat.

 

Liam is tight around him and impossibly hot. Theo has to close his eyes and breath through the intense waves of pleasurable pressure building in the pit of his stomach. He wants this to last; wants to enjoy the feeling of being so very close with Liam, but he doesn’t think he has enough willpower to hold out for very long. Liam rocks his hips in impatient little circles making Theo’s breath hitch as he slips in even deeper. He grips tightly at Liam’s waist, nails digging into the creamy skin, leaving red crescents in his wake.

He breathes out curse after curse as Liam takes what he wants from him, completely unconcerned about Theo’s nails growing into claws as he steadily loses control.

“Move, Theo,” Liam pleads, his hands trailing up his own chest to his mouth, so he can bite down on his fingers.

Theo pulls out slowly and rocks back in angling his hips towards where he knows Liam’s prostate is. He pulls Liam’s thighs up around his waist and sets a maddening rhythm.

Soft whimpers punch through Liam’s mouth with every thrust, the sounds driving Theo closer and closer to the edge as the scent of sex and peppermint lube permeate the air around them.

“T-Touch me,” Liam stutters around his fingers and Theo happily complies, reaching out to grip the bobbing cock in front of him. He swipes his thumb over the leaking tip and smears it along the side as he pumps his hands up and down. He twists his wrist on every upward stroke and Liam squeezes around him tighter.

“Fuck,” Theo gasps, his hips stuttering as he nears the precipice. “Fuck, fuck.”

Liam moans; loud and wanton as he comes all over his stomach and Theo’s hand, tugging Theo along with him as he bears down on Theo’s cock. Theo jerks his hips as he rides through the intense waves of his orgasm until his dick to too sensitive to take any more. He pulls himself slowly out of Liam and watches as his cum dribbles from Liam’s swollen hole. He wants to finger the werewolf again; wants to push his release back inside and keep it there, but exhaustion pulls at him.

Theo crawls up the bed, lips catching Liam’s panting mouth in a searing kiss before dropping onto the sheets beside Liam. The little werewolf doesn’t hesitate to roll onto his side, throwing an arm over Theo’s stomach and settling his head onto Theo’s shoulder like it’s where he belongs. _It is._ Theo wraps an arm around Liam’s back to pull him even closer, his eyes fluttering shut. The slowing cadence of their heartbeats lulling him closer to unconsciousness.

“Theo?”

Theo hums inquiringly, eyes still closed, sleep pulling at him.

“You didn’t take them off with your teeth,” Liam mumbles sleepily against his skin, his fingers curling along Theo’s side.

Theo turns his face, so he can nuzzle against the top of Liam’s head, his breath stirring the loose strands of hair that tickle at his chin. “Well, you’ll just have to wear them for me again.”


End file.
